Better Place
by tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Director Sanvers 3-shots. The three take turns taking care of each other, and making each other's world a better place. Inspired by Rachel Platten's Better Place. R&R!
1. chapter 1

Lucy stands at the doorway of Alex's apartment -their apartment, she corrects herself- in full dress blue, listening to the faint giggles coming from the other side of the door. She just got back from another terrible trip to DC.

Hands shaking slightly, Lucy opens the door with her keys, eyes downcasted, head bowed.

Alex and Maggie are snuggling on the couch, chilling after a day of work when the door opens. They both turn with surprising grins on their faces.

"Lucy!" Maggie greets as she untangles herself from Alex to get up from the couch.

"Hey Luce" Alex stands, following Maggie to join Lucy by the door.

Lucy feels her stomach twists with the effort of keeping her emothions at bay, and she tries her best to stop her lips from quivering.

But Alex knows.

But Maggie knows.

Of course they know.

Because her eyes are red and wide.

Because her body is slightly too tense.

Because her face is slightly paler then usual.

Because it's not the first time she came back from DC like this.

And it breaks their hearts seeing Lucy like this.

"Oh sweetie" Maggie steps forward and takes the bag from Lucy's grip, while Alex slips behind Lucy to help her out of her jacket after closing the door.

Lucy fights hard not to cramble under Maggie's gentle fingers brushing over hers, under Alex's soft hands brushing over her shoulder.

"You're home now Lucy, it's okay to let go." Alex says softly, wrapping a supporting hand around Lucy from behind.

Knowing that cuddling would be the best for the current situation, Maggie gently tugs on Lucy's hand and lead her to the couch after exchanging an understanding glance with Alex.

The three settle on the couch with Alex and Maggie sandwiching Lucy, engulfing her in a loving and warm embrace.

Finally feeling anchored by the women she loves and who love her back, Lucy relaxes a little to sink into the love-filled embrace.

"I... It's DC... I..." She tries to tell them what happened back in DC, she wants to. But she doesn't trust herself can talk without crying, without breaking down.

"It's okay Luce" Alex whispers into her ear, planting a kiss on her temple "You don't have to talk, we know"

"Yes my love, we know" Maggie supplies, squeezing Lucy's clammy hands lovingly.

With a small nod, Lucy closes her eyes and lets the tears flow down her cheeks, knowing that she's finally safe for the first time in the week.

With all the love, all the understanding she receives from Alex and Maggie, Lucy starts to feel better. Actually she had already started feeling better at the moment when Maggie took her bag and Alex removed her jacket.

Everything just starts to get better when she's with Alex and Maggie.

Everything just starts to be alright when she has Alex and Maggie by her side.

It's like the colour of her world starts to come back when she is back at home.

It's like everything starts to brighten up when she is back with the loves of her life.

It's like the world has become a better place.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and Lucy know at the moment when they enter their house -they just moved to a house with more rooms and spaces a month ago- by the sound of punching bag being hit coming out from Maggie's studio. They already heard what had happened at the NCPD earlier the day from the DEO intelligence.

The two move seamlessly to their bedroom, changing out of their work clothes into soft sweatshirts and shorts.

"I'll go draw her a bath, you go get her out of that self-destructive way of punching" Lucy says to Alex with a worried sigh.

Alex doesn't say anything. She just plants a quick peak of reassurance on Lucy's lips before heading to the studio.

Entering the studio, Alex can feel that the atmosphere is filled with anger, frustration, sorrow and guilt. Alex's heart shatters when she sees Maggie punching the bag a bit too hard with her bare hands, her face stained by tears and tank top drenched in sweat.

"Maggie" Alex calls softly, not wanting to startle her girlfriend.

Maggie doesn't respond, like she's deep in thought so she can't hear Alex.

"Mags" Alex says her name again while steping closer, this time a little bit louder, loud enough for Maggie to recognize Alex's presence in the room.

Maggie blinks slowly as she slows down the speed of her punching and slowly turns her head to face Alex.

Their eyes meet.

"Hi there" Alex tries to keep her voice even and light.

Maggie just looks at Alex with unfocused eyes and a confused look on her face.

When had Alex and Lucy come back?

She don't remember hearing the door being opened.

She don't remember hearing them enter the house.

"Come on, Lucy has a bath waiting for you" Alex says with a warm and loving smile on her face, holding out her hand for Maggie.

A moment later, Maggie reaches out her shaky and bruised hand to Alex, who takes it gently like it's the most precious thing in the world.

Maggie feels exhausted suddenly, under Alex's gentleness and her knees give in.

"Wow easy there" Alex catches her without effort. Scooping Maggie up into her arms, Alex carries her out of the studio to the bathroom.

Maggie snuggles into Alex's chest, trying hard not break down in her girlfriend's warm embrace.

When Lucy sees Alex carrying Maggie into their bathroom, her heart breaks.

"Hey babe" Lucy says affectionately "You want a bath?"

Maggie lifts her head up from Alex's chest, eyes wandering before focusing on Lucy's face. With a small nod, she wiggles a bit in Alex's arms, signaling her to put her down.

With the help of the loves of her life, Maggie strips out of her workout clothes and get into the tub.

"You want us to stay or you need to be alone?" Asks Lucy, knowing sometimes Maggie needs alone time to clear up her mind after such an intensive work out.

"Stay please" Maggie pleads weakly, curling up in the tub and let the warm water surround her.

"Of course Mags" Alex and Lucy sit down on the floor beside the tub, staying as close as they can with their girl. Alex puts her hand on Maggie's drawn-up knees while Lucy traces small circles on her naked shoulder.

The three settle in a comfortable silence, taking in each other's presence.

Moments pass, Maggie just stare into nothing the entire time with Alex and Lucy exchanging worries glances. They decide it's time for some gentle push.

"Mags?" Lucy breaks the silence first. "You wanna get into bed? The water's getting cooler"

Lucy's voice breaks Maggie out of her trance, suddenly realize the water being a bit too cold for her.

Again with the help of her girlfriends, Maggie gets out of the tub, dries off and gets dressed.

She's brought to bed by Alex carrying her again, Lucy walking ahead them to pull down the covers.

Alex lays her down gently into Lucy's open arms before climbing onto the bed to spoon her.

That's it.

That's the cue.

That's what Maggie needs to let go of her emotions.

That's the time for Maggie to let her emotions take over.

And she sobs.

And she breaks.

And she falls apart.

But Alex and Lucy are there.

But Alex and Lucy are there to hold her.

But Alex and Lucy are there to pick up the pieces.

Darkness takes over when her sobs subsides.

All she feels now is love, being loved.

All she feels now is warmth, being embraced by her girls.

All she feels now is safety, being shielded from any badness by her loves.


	3. chapter 3

"Maggie, have you heard from Alex?" Lucy asks through the phone while making her way out of the desert base.

"Nope, and I just get my hands on my phone literally the second before you called" Maggie replies, sitting down at her desk the first time this afternoon. There has been a case of homicide came in around lunch and Maggie has been busy until now. "Should I be worry?"

"I think we have the reason to be" says Lucy calmly, but Maggie can catch that tiny bit of trembling behind Lucy's voice.

"Luce, what happened?" Maggie is concerned now.

"I don't know. No one can reach her and Kara is occupied by some Supergirl business. I'm now heading back into the city."

"I will see if I can take the rest of the day off" Frowning at Lucy's words, Maggie says heading to her captain's office.

"Alex? Babe you home?" Maggie calls into their house softly. Her captain literally ordered her back home after Maggie vaguely explaining the situation.

Getting no response, Maggie checks all the rooms and finally stops at the master bedroom. Pushing the door open softly, Maggie steps into the dark room.

The curtains are closed and the lights aren't turned on.

And there's Alex. Curled up on the bed with blankets wrapped around her figure. She seems so small at the moment despite being the tallest among them three.

"Al?" Maggie says her name softly, approaching the bed slowly.

Alex lifts her head slightly, hearing Maggie's voice. A slight sense of panic shoots through her body. Maggie should not be at home.

Kneeling on the side of the bed, Maggie reaches up to tuck a loose strand of hair out of her face.

Alec tries not to flinch. She tries hard. But she fails.

And Maggie knows what's going on right at the moment when Alex filnches away from her touch.

So she backs away slightly.

"It's okay, Ally" Maggie whispers the nickname softly, lovingly.

Tears pool at Alex's eyes. She's feel like broken. How can Maggie still look at her, speak to her with so much love?

"I'm gonna text Lucy okay? She's coming back from the desert and she's worry about you." Maggie shifts to blocking the dim light of her phone with her body for Alex.

And they stay like that. With Alex curled up in the middle of the bed and Maggie sitting on her side, watching her girl tentatively. The only sound to be heard is their breathing.

Lucy just finished parking her bike when she receives Maggie's text, telling her Alex's fine but having a sensory overload. This calms her a bit, even though her heart still beating fast from the ride. She drove as fast as she can, touching the speed limit.

Going into their house, Lucy leaves all her things by the door and heads up to their bedroom.

She pokes her head through the door finally feels relived.

"Hey" Lucy says under her breath, announcing her presence.

Maggie looks up from her book and smiles at Lucy, who is crossing the room and climbing onto the other side of Alex.

"Is this okay?" Lucy asks, hands mentioning the distance between herself and Alex.

Alex can't hold it anymore. She launches herself into Lucy, who encloses her into an embrace instantly.

Exchanging a quick glance with Lucy, Maggie doesn't hesitate to warp her arm around Alex's middle from behind.

"It's okay baby girl" Maggie whispers into Alex's ears, hands drawing soothing circles on Alex's abdomen.

"Just let it out Ally, we are here" Lucy tighten her arms around Alex, hoping to give her more love.

Alex has been feeling numb and dead the whole day, cracking a bit when Maggie came back.

Now with both of her lovers back at home, holding her, soothing her, letting her break, she feels lively again.

After all, what she needs to be human, her, is Maggie and Lucy by her side.

After all, what she needs to get grounded, is Maggie and Lucy holding her.

After all, what she needs to feel better, is Maggie and Lucy loving her unconditionally.


End file.
